


Dearests With Rings

by CuteHeartz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Colonial era, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Post-Revolutionary War, Young Love, nation and human relationship, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteHeartz/pseuds/CuteHeartz
Summary: Alfred found his new routine under President Washington to be fairly simple: help with some paperwork in the mornings and attend the receptions for President and Lady Washington every week. At least, it was supposed to be simple. Of course it has to be that whenever Alfred gets accustomed to something, a wrench always seems to be thrown in his path.





	Dearests With Rings

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about early country America and headcanons about life in the executive mansion and I came up with this cute little story that I think you'll really like and relate to! Also I may or may not make this into a series.

_"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."_

_-William Shakespeare, Sonnet 18_

 

Alfred knew very well the routine of nations to their leaders from lessons by France on such: a nation's place is by their leader's side to represent the people and the government, when he or she was not given other tasks to complete. And everyday since becoming a nation he tried to zero in on that rule. He acted as the Continental Congress's messenger boy in the days and years before the war, and when it came time to pick up arms with his brothers, he picked up his musket and went to stand and fight alongside his General. And after the war was fought and independence was securely achieved, he helped his leaders plan out the Articles of Confederation. Then again, he was there when that document failed their people, and helped them plan out a more complex model of government that would properly protect their rights. The Constitution was approved in 1787, and he sat right beside his former general and now president of the constitutional convention as the great man put quill to parchment to cast the first signature upon the document with a proud look on his face.

He was also by his former general in 1789, when he was elected to be the first president of their glorious new nation. He stood right next to him on the balcony, tears streaming down his cheeks in joy as his first leader leaned down to gently kiss the Bible he took the oath of office on. And after that day, Alfred vowed to be the most humble servant he could possibly be to his leader. The capital was temporarily set in York City, as the capital city had yet to even be built at the time. There was an executive mansion in the city that would house the new First Family, and Alfred immediately made plans to gather his things and move into the mansion with his leader by the end of the year. President Washington even allowed Alfred to take his own personal coach, with proper escorts of course, to travel down to Pennsylvania and pack all of his things together to bring back to the city. The journey took only four or so days, but as soon as he arrived back to the executive mansion, Martha was there to pull him into a tight hug, asking him how his trip went and voicing her worries about how he was too skinny as always. President Washington stood a few feet behind her, arms held in a stately position as always, but his eyes also held a softness in them as he regarded his young nation.

After Alfred finished moving into the mansion, he quickly adjusted to the house's daily works. He woke up early every morning and went to go eat breakfast with many distinguished members of the household, then he spent a few hours with President Washington, working and advising him on the issues regarding the nation and other policies. If it were Tuesday, they would work for only a few hours and then attend the President's weekly reception from three to four, like clockwork. At the reception, he would stand by his president's side most of the time and help him greet guests who came to meet the president and enjoy some time with other nobility. This reception was for gentlemen only, and Alfred was often always the youngest in the room at physically 16. 

However, he did very much like Lady Washington's receptions. She hosted them every Friday evening between 8 and 10, and both gentlemen and ladies were invited. And it wasn't that Alfred was particularly interested in women at the moment, but he had to admit he was always entertained by the drama and gossip they brought to the receptions. There were also likely to be more people closer to his age in attendance, so he could actually talk to more people and feel comfortable in his own skin. 

He always looked forward to Lady Washington's receptions, and had grown pretty used to them. But unfortunately, one day the receptions experienced quite a change indeed.

This latest reception was being held in mid 1793 to celebrate President Washington's upcoming reelection for a second term as president. Therefore, this particular reception was more crowded and especially more celebratory than others. Alfred once more stood by the sides of President and Lady Washington as they greeted guests. Alfred could recall most of these faces from memory. Lots of times the same people liked to attend multiple receptions. After about ten minutes after the reception formally began, a family that Alfred didn't recognize walked into the room. It was compromised of a tall man of middle age with dark hair and a fine brown silk suit with silver ceremony sword at his hip. The lady holding his arm looked to be around the same age as him, with blonde hair pinned to her head with a multitude of pearls and feathers and wearing a green robe à l'Anglaise with darker ribbons running down the bodice. A younger girl, who looked to be about 15 years old, was at their side. She had long blonde hair kept in a more simple bun, light blue eyes, and was wearing a cream colored robe à l'Anglaise with pink and red floral designs over the skirts and bodice. Alfred watched the family wordlessly as Washington greeted some guests currently standing in front of them. The guests walked over to join the rest of the reception after greeting the president and Mrs. Washington and Washington let his eyes fall on the family now approaching them. "Well, I haven't seen these people before. Do you know them, my dear?" He asked quietly to Martha. She looked over at the approaching family and her eyes lit up. "Oh, yes!" She said excitedly. "This lady is a friend of mine from Pennsylvania!"

The family stopped in front of the three of them and immediately began greeting each other. "Lady Washington, Mr. President. How lovely to finally make your acquaintance!" The gentleman said, bowing low as Washington did the same. "I'm Matthew Parker, a lawyer from Massachusetts. This is my wife Grace, and this here," he said, gently nudging his daughter to the front. "Is our lovely daughter, Eileen." Washington smiled kindly at her, and Eileen blushed and curtseyed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Eileen." "Thank you, Mr. President." Eileen responded shyly, turning her face away slightly. Martha grinned at the young girl and then spoke up. "My dear, you do look about the age of Alfred here. Perhaps you two could get along!" She offered, gesturing at Alfred. Alfred immediately blushed, definitely not wanting to be in the company of a girl alone at a reception. 

Suddenly, Eileen's eyes drifted over to Alfred and he noticed them widen a fraction at the sight of him. Alfred gulped nervously. Her blush deepened and she smiled shyly at Alfred. Awkwardly, Alfred's eyes drifted over to literally anywhere but her. "Well, we'd better let you greet the other guests." Mr. Parker said, and the Washingtons' bid them a good time before they set off to go talk to other guests. Alfred sighed in relief as they walked off, but for the whole night he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was... watching him.

* * *

A week later, Alfred was whistling as he walked down the hallway on the way to deliver some papers to Hamilton's office. Suddenly, he heard a yell that nearly made him jump a mile and drop all his papers. 

"Alfred! Hey, Alfred!" 

Alfred froze, turning around with a look of horror on his face as he beheld Eileen rushing down the hall to catch up with him. She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily from running in a corset under her light blue dress. Alfred blinked, noticing that she appeared to have tightened the corset since the last time he saw her, and he even noticed a bit of makeup on her. This time, her long blonde hair was down, with a simple hair clip on the side of her head. She smiled at him and said breathlessly, "I just.. wanted to say hi. I saw you walking by and thought I might as well say hello. You remember me, right?" She asked shyly again. Alfred sighed but forced a small smile, saying, "Yes, of course, Eileen. It's nice to see you again." She blushed at the sound of her name from Alfred and giggled, and Alfred forced himself not to roll his eyes. He shifted from foot to foot. "Well, I.. kinda have some work to do. Perhaps I'll see you later?" Alfred asked lightly, trying to appease her. Her eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! Yes, sure! I'd like that!" Eileen squeaked happily. Alfred nodded and quickly turned around to head down the hall once more, walking a little bit faster than before.

* * *

The next time he saw her was at breakfast a few days later. Eileen and her family were invited by Mrs. Washington to eat breakfast at the dining room as distinguished guests and friends of the president's wife. Alfred slightly suspected that Martha was just trying to find more excuses to make Alfred spend more time with Eileen, but he didn't mention it to her. Instead, Alfred tried to stay as silent as possible and focus on the conversation Mrs. Washington was having with another lady at the table about the latest fashion trends when Eileen leaned over from where she was seated next to Alfred and whispered, "Alfred, could you do me a favor?" Alfred wanted to hide under the table but courageously fought against it. "Yeah..?" He responded quietly. She gestured to her meal of hoecakes doused in honey and syrup and bowl of porridge. "I'm afraid I do not have my cutting knife. Would you mind.. cutting these hoecakes for me, please?" She asked softly. 

Alfred blushed all over his face. He looked for any excuse at all to say no, or maybe even just ask to leave to go and get her one for herself to use. But if he brought attention to himself, everybody would be watching him instead, and as a gentleman he certainly couldn't refuse a lady's request otherwise. Trying not to whine, Alfred quietly picked up his cutting knife and leaned over to cut her hoecakes, his blush deepening every second. He got it done as quickly as possible, and leaned back into his own seat, refusing to turn and look at Eileen for the rest of the breakfast.

* * *

The gardens were quiet out today as Alfred strolled by, thoroughly enjoying his walk in the warm summer sun. There wasn't as much work to do today, so Alfred was free to take a break before heading back. He was about to enter the rose garden when Eileen suddenly appeared in front of him dressed in a pink robe à l'Anglaise with small bows down the corset and a lacy bonnet on her head. Alfred froze. "Oh... hey, Eileen." He said cautiously. Eileen responded by fidgeting with her hands. "Hi, Alfred. I was wondering... would you like to walk with me?  I noticed you were on break and looked like you could use some company." Alfred opened his mouth to respond, then just gave up, nodding. "Uh.. okay." He said. She moved to stand by him as they began to walk into the rose garden, not saying anything. 

Eileen eventually spoke up. "So, tell me about yourself. I haven't gotten the chance to learn much." She smiled. Alfred hummed. "Er.. well, I'm not all that interesting. I just work as an assistant to the president." "I think that's very interesting! What about your family?" Alfred faltered. "Well, I have a brother in Canada. I'm not close to my parents, but they're here. That's kind of it." Eileen's gaze stayed focused on him the whole time, completely paying attention to what he was saying. "I've got a pretty large family. I'm the youngest of 2 sisters and 3 brothers. So I never got much attention from my parents either. It's always been about my oldest brother, Jack, and his education at Kings College and his family. Blah blah blah!" She mocked, and Alfred found himself grinning. "I wish I could have more siblings. I'm sure it must be pretty fun." "Not really. You get talked down to by everybody if you're the youngest. But I guess it does have its perks sometimes." Alfred looked at her, admittedly curious. "Like?" Eileen thought for a moment. "Well, my sisters taught me how to dance and dress properly. And my brothers played games with me as a child." She smiled fondly at the memories. "My eldest brother Jack is married now and has settled down in New York. Matthew, my other brother, is in college but says he's found his intended as well and plans to marry her as soon as he graduates. My sisters are all looking for potential suitors. It feels like everybody is just grown up and now I'm alone." She sighed. Alfred thought about his and Matthew's own marriage prospects. He knew that men at 16 were a bit young to get married, but he has heard of it happening before. He also knew that nations shouldn't marry, especially not to other humans. They had too many responsibilities to even consider adding family on top of that and keeping them first. It was a promise he could make, but couldn't keep. 

Instead, he sighed in agreement to her comment about everyone being grown up. "Yeah, I totally get it." He murmured. Eileen looked at him strangely then, eyes glowing with something Alfred couldn't name. "Really? You understand?" Alfred slowly nodded, a bit confused. "Uh, yeah. I recently moved to York City too for.... financial reasons. It definitely feels like all business here now." He sighed.

Eileen smiled wide. "So.. we both understand what it's like to feel alone in this world... together?" Alfred blinked. "Uh.."

He jumped when she snatched his hands in hers and stopped their walk to stand very close to him. "Then let us get married!" She proclaimed boldly, eyes glimmering with determination. Alfred gaped. "W-wh..-" "We can compile our financial assets and buy a small house here in the city to start with! Then, after we get together some more money, we can really settle down together! With children and everything!" She gushed, practically with hearts in her eyes. She moved around as if struggling to visualize all the possibilities. "Oh, I can already feel my sisters jealousy that I've already found such a wonderful husband! Of course, it may take some time before we may actually get married, due to our a-"

She turned around to see Alfred sprinting like the wind back to the mansion, leaving dust in his place. "..Al?" 

* * *

 

A few days later, an exhausted president was being followed by two of his cabinet members. "Yes, yes, I understand, Secretary Jefferson." President Washington said tiredly as he walked down the hall with Thomas Jefferson and Vice President John Adams at his heels. The two men began to argue but Washington fixed them with a look. "Look, I have much work to get done! Perhaps we can discuss this matter at a later point when-"

Their conversation was interrupted by the slamming open of a door at the end of the hallway and a scream. Immediately a blue and gold blur raced by them, and they turned to see Alfred sprinting terrified through the hallway. "Say you never saw me!" He cried as he rushed into another room down the hall and slammed the door closed with the slide of a lock. After a few moments of dead silence, Miss Eileen rushed into the hallway as well, panting and holding her skirts so she could run faster. She froze when she saw Washington, Adams, and Jefferson staring at her. "Oh, ah, hello, Mr. President. Mr. Vice President. Mr. Secretary. Have you seen Alfred anywhere? I was trying to have a very serious discussion with him about which school our children would be attending?" She asked calmly after giving a small curtsey. There was another silence before Washington cleared his throat. "I believe Mr. Jones went to go complete more work, Miss Eileen." 

Eileen gave them a smile and continued on down the hallway. "Thank you!" She said before she disappeared around a corner. Again there was silence until Jefferson spoke up with a grin. "Well, how about that! Alfred's found himself a lovely wife!" He snickered. John Adams scoffed. "God hope they just don't reproduce." Washington shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Come now, Mr. Adams. I would love some grandchildren!" He said matter-of-factly. 

* * *

 

The ball was filled with chatter and music and light that night. They were having a massive celebration of the Fourth of July, and Alfred could hear the cheering in the streets just outside and the fireworks bursting in air as the citizens celebrated another year of independence outside the executive mansion. He had just been greeting another couple as they arrived at his birthday ball when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Eileen standing there and he felt himself freeze. She was in a dark blue robe à l'Anglaise with red and white bows down her bodice, blue evening gloves, a pearl necklace around her neck and a large red and blue feather headpiece decorating her hair that was swept up into a high roll for the evening. She smiled at Alfred's reaction. 

"Hey, Al!" She said, squeezing her hands together nervously. Alfred opened his mouth, then closed it, then carefully let out the words, "A-Ah, hey Eileen! You look... lovely tonight." He decided with a small smile, his cheeks flushing. Eileen blushed, letting out another giggle that reminded Alfred of both her young age of fifteen and even his own physically young age of sixteen. "Are you done greeting guests?" She asked. Alfred looked over to the door, which was currently still closed. He looked back over to Eileen. "Well, yeah for now I guess. I have some free time. Would you..." Alfred coughed nervously, shifting from foot to foot. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, his blush deepening. Eileen beamed, her eyes shining. "Well, yes! Yes I'd love to!" She immediately responded, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the dancing crowd, to join in the minuet. 

As they danced with the other partygoers, he spoke to her, genuinely curious. "Hey... why are you always chasing me so much? Why are you so sure that I'm a good husband despite your own young age?" Eileen blushed, but smiled softly at him. "You're different from other gentlemen somehow. I... am not too sure why, but there's just something about you I can't quite put my finger on. And hey, maybe that's a good thing." She said, as if that was explanation enough. Alfred took her words very seriously. 'Can she just sense my nationhood somehow? And she just believes it's some good omen that I must surely be a good husband and father to her children?' He thought to himself. How... strange. Strange indeed! But also... nice, in a way. And for just one moment, Alfred imagined a future with her. Seeing her in her wedding dress. Holding their newborn child for the first time. Watching with her as their grown up children went out to college or got married. A whole lifetime of memories. 

And he immediately felt pained that it could never be. That eventually she would just move on from her little crush and go on to marry another gentlemen who could really give her all the happiness she wanted; all the things Alfred would never have been able to provide for her. And it also pained him that he could never actually tell her these things. If he did, he'd have to explain why it was so impossible to marry her. And then after it was all over, he could sit back and watch her meet another nice young man and fall in love with him. She would marry him and have children and she would be so happy. And Alfred would be forced to stand back and do nothing as time passed him by. 

But he did decide to make a resolution on that night. He could never marry her, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least enjoy her company and friendship while he had time; while she was still there and willing to listen to him. And he smiled once more at her, as he lamented the tragedy in her hopeful eyes.

"Yes, perhaps it is a good thing after all." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm currently writing this in a car on my way to vacation, so I apologize for any spelling errors! Also let me know if you'd like this to become a series too? I'd probably just write more one shots of Alfred and Eileen's cute little adventures and such. But lemme know!! :) oh and btw Eileen is pronounced "Eye-leen" in case you might've gotten confused!


End file.
